Neutral Ranger Challenge
by FF Crossover Challenger
Summary: What if Naruto got sucked into the forbidden Scroll and that scroll transported him near the Whirlpool Country. He'd found scrolls that has the Henchmen of all of the Power Ranger's villains. Example: Putties, Tenga Warriors, Cogs. The other Scrolls have the weapons, Morphers and Zords of the Power Rangers. As well as Pysho Rangers Cards. What would happen next? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers**

**CO-Author: ShadowCat444**

* * *

Deep in space a ship looms in the distance drawin ever closer to a nearby planet. On the outside it is calm, but in the inside a battle wages on between good and evil.

A female dressed in a black leather that covered her entire body exept her head, her red her flowed freely behind her as she slowly removed her black trench coat. Her piecing green eyes glare at her enemy.

Across from her a male in red and Black suit and a helmet covering his face glared equally at his enemy.

"This ends now Kushina!" the man stated.

The women named Kushina simplied laugh at the threat and in a calm voice replied back,"Minato, do you truly believe that killing me will save you pathetic planet."

The man named Minato glared at her through his visor of his helmet but said nothing.

Kushina gave a slight smirk before saying,"Your silence means that you are unsure. That will be your downfall. Before I end your life let me ask you, do you fear failure? Do you fear knowing that if you were to fail, all life of your planet will crumble before me? Are you afraid of sharing the same fate your pathetic friends shared?"

Minato frowned sightly and in a quite voice said," I am afraid, afraid of failing, I'm afraid letting my friends down, I'm afraid of alot of things. But it's that fear that keeps me going!"

Kushinaa lost her smirk and began to wonder was this a mistake, a mistake to fight a human that so desperatly cling to hope, after all hope is a dangerous thing, it gives them the streangth to fight no matter the odds.

Shaking her head to rid of the thoughts the plagued her, she began to focus on the upcoming battle. One she may not survive.

Kushina readied herself for battle and got into her favorite stance, which consist of speed, grace, and added with her ability to create whatever weapon she wants, power. All of this makes up her own personalized peacock stance.

Seeing that his opponent was ready he set into his own stance which consist of both speed, power, similar to a snake, quick and powerful blows to venerable areas.

Both wariors stared at each other fearcely waiting till one makes that first move. The tension in the air so thick hat you can cut it with a knife. There eyes calculating each others movements and watching for any type of movement.

As quick as a serpents strike they both move with grace that none can match.

Kushina evaded and block as many strike as she can. Moving to the right and watching a fist sail past her she grabbed on to it and and materialized a chain that wrapped around Minato and through across the room.

Minato flew across the room till he hit the wall causing him to lose his breath. Struggling to to regain his breath, Kushina slowly walk over to Minato and created a blood red sword with a feather like handle ready to deal the finishing blow.

Gritting his teeth Minato slowly began to stand up, and notice how close they were to hitting the planet's atmosphere. Knowing that the only way to ensure the planet's safety was to defeat Kushina he brought forth all his remainder of his strength he vanish in a flash of red.

Kushina shocked at what see saw summon red blood red chains, and surrounded them around her creating a barrier around her. Her eyes scanning her surroundings watching for any type of movement.

Then a red flash she felt a cold metal enter from behind her shoulders. The pain didn't registered for a split second.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kushina screamed in agony, she couldn't believe it, a human, a lowly human wounded her. Gripping her shoulder in pain she bearly heard the computer warning,"WARNING! ENTERING PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE, UNABLE TO WITHSTAND HEAT, SYSTEM ARE MALFUNCTIONING WILD EXPLODE UPON CONTACT WITH PLANET'S OUTER SHELL."

Cursing under her breath Kushina heaved herself to the telaporters. Getting inside she sighed a breath of relief, in her head she began thinking how to use to life forms on the planet to her advantage. Just are she was about to teleport out of the ship, a flash of red appeared beside her.

Fearing the side affects of having to people telporting at once she tried to leave but it was to late. Both Minato an Kushina vanished to an unknown world and who knows what may happen.


End file.
